In the manufacturing of cable boxes, satellite boxes, televisions, etc. (collectively referred to herein as set top terminals (STTs)), a certain level of quality control may be implemented. As an STT can be configured to receive incoming audio, video, and/or data signals and facilitate display of those signals, a manufacturer may desire the knowledge of common problems that occur in the manufactured STTs, as well as the knowledge of commonality of those problems. More specifically, functionality tests of the audio, video, processing, and other aspects of the STT may be performed on a predetermined number (and/or percentage) of STTs during the manufacturing process. As these tests are performed, the manufacturer can determine common problems in manufactured STTs, as well as determine ways to reduce the number of problems with STTs manufactured in the future.
One of the tests that a manufacturer may perform on an STT is a test of the video output signal from an STT. This testing is critical as it determines the ability of an STT to perform its primary function—the delivery of video for viewing in a home. However, this testing may also require test equipment that is prone to failure, requiring continuous calibration and maintenance and causing false failures. Also, such testing may only test selected portions of the STT's video output circuitry or may duplicate testing of other functions of the STT. Thus, there is a need in the industry to address these deficiencies and inadequacies.